


At Anchor

by lyric_1224



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyric_1224/pseuds/lyric_1224
Summary: 大航海时代AU





	At Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> 大航海时代AU

我在偷一位绅士的钱包时不幸被发现了，现在无论干什么职业风险都很高。警察在我身后追着不放，嘴里还按照惯例大声叫嚷着一些话。但街上没有人来帮忙，我也不可能放弃逃跑，所以我觉得他们应该省点力气，因为跑步时说话显而易见会影响发挥。

我一个急转弯拐进一条窄巷，三两下爬上了二楼阳台，蜷缩在齐腰高的花架之后，听着一阵急促的脚步声逐渐远去。我又耐心地多等了一会儿，确认后面没有人来增援后，拍了拍身上的灰，准备悄悄离开。走之前我往身后瞥了一眼，阳台上的门虚掩着，里面一片昏暗，不像是有人在家的样子。

我只在这个港口呆上几天，别惹太多麻烦比较好。

不过对于这么粗心的房主人，我可以帮他免费看看其他门窗是不是也没关上。这么想着，我无声无息地推开门进去。

我凭借着经验一头扎进宽敞得过分的卧室里翻翻捡捡，全然没有注意到他的存在，直到背后突然亮起了一点火光。我被惊了一跳，举起匕首对着那个还举着火柴的人。他很镇定地看着我，糟了，他发现了我多久？

“晚上好。”看我一直没说话，他主动打破了僵局，把那片橙红色往桌子中间推了推，“我在看月亮，可惜不能在外面看。”

他在胡扯些什么，这之间有什么关系？我没有接话，借着油灯的光仔细观察对方。棕褐色的卷发，瘦脸，带着很多雀斑，不过跟小个子维吉脸上的不一样，那伙计就像被下雨天的泥点子溅了一脸。房间里的东西很多，但都不怎么值钱的样子，还有几个不知从哪儿来的动物标本。桌上铺了很多纸张，上面有各种见过或没见过的动物画像，空白的地方密密麻麻写满了字。

“画家？”

“动物学家，那是我在整理的笔记。”他弯起眼睛笑了笑，称得上腼腆。“纽特。”

我愣了一会儿才反应过来他是在说自己的名字，他正在结交一个闯空门的小偷？或许这位看上去很年轻的人其实不太正常，我默默收起了匕首，甚至懒得起一个假名糊弄他。

“我能走了吗？我觉得今晚还有时间让我去找个有钱点的人，或者一家好点的酒馆。”

“你想的话，可以随时离开。我的腿受伤了，所以没办法来追你。”他示意靠在旁边的拐杖，"还有这里的每家酒馆都很棒，一定要说的话，我觉得北十字星是最好的。"

他边说边扶着桌沿站了起来，我眼看着他拖着一条腿慢慢走到窗口，靠坐在了窗框上，看起来要继续欣赏月亮。我也忍不住探头往外面看了一眼，跟我每天看到的没什么区别，就是又冷又白的光。我应该转身就走的，但不知道是不是被他传染到了，我忍不住我的好奇。

“就这样？不打算叫人？或者稍微反抗下，像个男人一样。”

他没有接受我的挑衅，“你没有伤害任何人。”

我知道现在我的是什么样的，胡子拉碴，乱得结块的头发，再加上布满沥青和焦油，散发着浓重海腥味的衣服，绅士小姐们对我往往避之不及。毕竟任谁也知道这是个刚从远航的船上归来的水手，有经验的人会知道我们是海盗。我觉得他应该也看出来了，很奇怪，他没有反应。

“那只是现在，事实上我正打算叫上我的同伴把这里都搬空，再把你抓去送给船长，你看起来虽然不能派上什么用处，不过谁知道的？也许他能赏点什么东西给我。”我露出一点邪恶的表情，“一个海盗不会放过任何掠夺的机会，你不会觉得你会是例外吧。”

他摇了摇头，甚至小小地笑了一下，"当然不会，我尊重每个人的职业。"

我有点恼怒，他一点也不怕我，也不担心会受到伤害，但一个人对陌生人这么没有防备已经超过了我的理解范围，我又不想伤害他来证明他错了。只能说今天确实不是偷钱包的好时机。

“离开的时候请走门吧。”他朝我点了点头，算是送别。我没理睬他，径自顺着原路返回。走的时候脚下还踢到了什么坚硬的东西，疼得我龇牙咧嘴。

 

第二天本来是美好的一天，“小羊羔”戴安帮我理了理胡子和头发，外加一大桶的热水。享受了她细腻的爱抚后，我埋在她胸口美美睡了一觉，她的肌肤确实比羊皮还要洁白细腻。

睡醒不久的我正在街上到处晃荡着，等酒馆下午开门，没想到这么快又看到他了。我一看见他对面那人身上的制服，很自觉地躲到了阴影里。毕竟皇家海军对我们算不上友好，而且更让人讨厌的是小姐太太们看到他们笔挺的制服都迷得走不动路，其实那穿着一点也不舒适，更不用说完全不耐脏。我也很乐意朝小姐献上我的笑容，但她们只会丢下一个嫌弃的眼神。

离得太远，我有些看不清他的肩章，不低就是了。所以他在这里做什么，难道我们亲爱的动物学家也是个走私犯吗？我又瞄了一眼，这个军官（我就当他是上尉了）是一个人来的，身后没有跟着一队的合法强盗，而我们的动物学家气势也不输。他们的声音越来越响，我听到了一个新的名字，忒休斯，看来这就是我们亲爱的上尉（或者那其实是中尉？）的名字了。两人似乎在争吵，我看着他拄着拐杖的身影在不停发颤，可怜的人，希望瘸腿不会太影响你逃跑的速度。

我拔出手枪，朝天扣动了扳机，然后顶着硝烟一路狂奔。两个人瞬间安静下来，“谁在哪儿？”我听见一个男人严厉的嗓音响起，紧接着又是急匆匆的脚步声逼近。不过那时候我已经回到大街上，混进人群中了。

为了安全起见我去了更远一点的地方晃荡，直到傍晚我才发现我停在了北十字星的门口，正盯着窗口里一个侧影。他穿着一件宽松的衬衫，安安静静地坐在角落里。当我重重坐在他旁边的位置上时惊讶地抬起了头，迷惑地打量了我一会儿，随即露出一个友善的表情。

“是你，我刚刚有点没认出来。”

虽然他只是呆在一个地方，每次都是我自己撞上去的，但我不由怀疑他是不是故意的。老板娘很快端来了酒，我一口气灌下去一杯，粗声粗气地问他为什么天还没黑就已经呆在酒馆里了。他摩挲着酒杯，半天没有说话。

“我和家人吵架了。”

“你的父母？还是你的妻子？相信我，你愿意哄的话，女人们总会原谅你的。”

他停顿了一下，最后摇了摇头，“不，是我的哥哥。”

哦，那就没办法了。我看他没有喝的意思，举起他的酒杯一饮而尽。他发现了，不满地看着我，老板娘贴心地送来两瓶没开过的新酒。他接过来为自己斟上一大杯，喝了第二口就被呛到了。

我看着粗糙不堪的桌面，墙角爬来爬去的蜘蛛，加上老板娘比水桶还要粗的腰，实在不知道为什么这里能算得上城里最好的酒馆，除了地方确实很宽敞，我了他这个问题。“这里是我哥哥用来躲同僚的地方。”他解释道，“来来往往的人很杂，没有人会认识你，我们会在这里聊天。”

几个舞者在空地处练习着舞姿，他看了一会儿后为姑娘们鼓起了掌，换来几个飞吻。我们这桌很快吸引了两个游手好闲地小混混，他们不怀好意地打量着他腰带上的钱袋，被我凶恶的眼神吓退了。他本人倒是毫无所觉，还在用洒出来的啤酒在桌子上写写画画。

我没有跟话这么少的人一起喝过酒，实在闲得无聊，问他的腿是怎么瘸的。

“这是骨折，我还没有瘸。”他纠正我，我耸了耸肩。“好吧……其实是我在哈瓦那被一个树根绊倒了。我哥哥也这么问，这太傻了，我不想和他解释。结果他坚信我又让自己身处危险的境地。"

"或许他只是关心你？家人总是想让你留在离他们近一点的地方。"我眯起了眼睛，吹走了一字试图停在我杯沿上的苍蝇。

“他一直想帮我安排个’‘安全的’职位，这次又提起了。我拒绝了他，我们都很生气。我讨厌他想要掌控一切。”他揉了揉眼睛，"你有妻子孩子吗？他们会不会希望你留在他们身边？"

“又是一个不适合问海盗的问题，即使有，绝大多数的海盗根本不会承认他们结婚了。”他看着我摇头，很自觉地闭上嘴，小口啜饮着酒杯里的液体。不过今天我打算告诉他。

“我妻子确实这么对我说过，她是我们那里最美丽的姑娘，路过的白鸟也会停在她的脚下。”他注意到我用了过去式，有点好奇地注视着我。“我和她的婚姻没有被任何长辈祝福，但我们不在乎这些，但后来我去当水手了，这改变了一切。”

“聚少离多。”他点了点头。

“没错，但我们家乡没有那么多赚钱的机会，我没得选。”不远处有一桌客人吵了起来，老板娘扭着腰过去呵斥，除了他没有人把注意力放在我身上。“那天她告诉我她怀孕了，想我留下等孩子出生再走，但我更想趁这次出航多攒点钱，就安慰她说我半年后就能回来，到时候我会在最近的港口搭别的船回来。但事情就是这么不顺利，我们的船在离港口只有几十海里的时候碰上了疯狗浪，船上的人都葬身海底了，只有我活了下来，拼命坚持到了另一艘船的救援。”

我从没有跟别人提起过这些，但他是个陌生人，又没有那么陌生。我说出口的时候发现那些伤已经过去很久了，它们不再给我锐利的疼痛，而且无限的心酸。

“我被一艘私掠船救了起来，那时候就由不得我了。又过了一年我才找到机会回家。我满脑子只想着向她道歉，顺便吻一千遍我的孩子，但家里空空荡荡，破得让人认不出来。我以为希娜恨我不守约，就去了岳父母家求她原谅，结果他们一见我就把我揍了出来，我才知道她因为难产去世了，而我的孩子也没能留下来。”

他安静地听着，最后把酒杯轻轻搁在桌子上。

"我很抱歉，忘了我刚刚说的话吧。"

“你难过了？只是编出来骗你的，我至少还有十六个这样的故事。”

“我还是要向你道歉。”

“那你就是个愿意上当的傻子。”

我装出一个笑容，效果不太好。他向我低了低头，我躲开了，我不习惯别人这么对我，那没有意义。

我去吧台又拿了两趟酒，这里人渐渐多了起来，所有人都在大声谈笑着，我把手掌按在自己的匕首上，感受着冰凉的刀柄，上面的花纹在我手心留下了印纹。客人们大声喧闹着，一个水手粗着嗓子唱起了歌，渐渐地其他水手也加入了进来，伴着乐手的琴声齐声合唱。

我带着醉意跟旁边的人说，我曾经也混进过歌剧院里，那些人捏着嗓子唱的根本不叫歌，水手们的船歌才是最自然的，没有人创造就诞生于海上，自然而然就从水手嗓子里飘出来，一代代传下去。

他才喝了两杯，已经连脖子都通红了，听见什么都只会迟缓地点头，我也喝了不少，没发现他的旁边什么时候又坐了一个人，有点眼熟。我喝得太多了，他什么时候到的？

"西奥？"他语调有些含糊地问，对方回答了他。他放松下来，靠在了对方肩膀上。

看来他们认识，我低下头，成功让对方把我当成了一个拼桌的陌生人。我察觉到他的眼神短暂地停留了一会儿后，开始专心和年轻的醉鬼说话。我们的动物学家酒品还不错，还能进行一些简单的交流，除了说到一半突然会傻笑几声，或者一空下来久不停叫他朋友的名字外。

西奥，西奥。

有个念头突然闪过，太快了，我没有抓住。

“你怎么会来？”过了一会儿他的酒有点醒了，困惑地问，眼睛像被水浸过的宝石。

"有人在找你，他要向你道歉。"

他勉强坐直了身体，把酒杯推向了对方。西奥接了过来，将还剩一半的液体一饮而尽。但不知为什么脸红的却是没喝的那个。他们还花了很长时间注视彼此，时间久地我都觉得奇怪。

西奥举起了酒瓶，又为自己倒了一点，他突然把目光投向我，瓶口凑到我的杯子上方，"愿意让我请你吗？"

我对于他的朋友有种下意识回避的冲动，但酒还是可以喝一杯的，我们沉默的喝完一轮，西奥准备带着喝醉的动物学家离开，我用杯子挡住半张脸，注视着他不顾对方的挣扎，把东歪西倒的动物学家整个抱了起来。现在他像个小孩子一样挂在对方臂弯里，脸比刚刚更红了。他口齿不清地说了句什么，好像在请求让他下来自己走，但人家不为所动，我漫不经心地瞥着两人的背影，那支手杖被挂在西奥的小臂上，随着他们走动规律的摆动着。我又看了一会儿后收回了目光。

他们离开之后，整个酒馆都索然无味起来。我把酒杯甩回桌子上，觉得杯子里液体从不掺水的醇厚朗姆酒变回了马尿。

我突然想起来他为什么眼熟了，晚了。西奥，忒休斯。他换下了那件可笑的海军制服，穿着便装，我才没有认出来。我的背后惊起一层冷汗，酒也醒了大半。

我猜忒休斯会送他回家，所幸我辨认方位的能力不错，很快就找到了他家。我熟门熟路地挂上窗户沿，凑过去看了一眼，顿时惊地说不出话，后腰枪套里铁管几乎在发烫。

他正仰面躺在那张书桌上，头发乱糟糟的，衣襟敞开着，好歹还穿在身上。下半身就不是那么回事了，光裸的双腿被一双骨节分明的大手按在桌沿。原本上面杂七杂八的东西都被挥落到一边。有人正啃咬他胸前的乳尖，可能是力道重了，他拉扯着对方的头发发出了啜泣声。对方的脸微微抬起，紧接着又低下头去，埋首在他的腿间。是忒休斯。

我盘算着两个人现在没空注意我，如果我翻窗进去一刀刺进那个家伙的后颈，他会告发我吗？ 

动物学家正不停哭喘着，泪水打湿了他的脸。不知道忒休斯做了什么，他突然尖叫一声，挣动地更厉害了。

"哥哥，别！……"

他刚刚和家人吵架，哥哥最喜欢的酒馆，会在休假的时候躲避同僚……忒休斯就是他的哥哥。皇家海军的堕落速度比他们的船速快多了。我不合时宜地回想起来他们确实有点像，但两个人气质差得太多了，不能怪我。

等我晃过神来，两个人已经停下了，他搂住忒休斯的脖子，被他哥哥从桌子上抱起来。他们开始亲吻，我看到他闭着眼睛，紧紧搂住忒修斯的脖子。忒休斯就着这个姿势把他抱了起来。我不能再停留了，用脚趾也能猜出他们接下来要做什么。他们在床帐里干的事我一点也不想知道。

我松开手，悄无声息地落回了地面上，外面真黑，像夜晚的大海一样。我踩着坚实的砖石，考虑换一家适合我的酒馆再喝一点，但内心更深处知道这个晚上被我不该有的好奇心毁了。如果被人发现，这对兄弟俩会进大牢，说不定将来和我被吊上同一个绞刑架，为了什么呢？

我已经习惯了私掠船上的生活，到一个港口，货物换成各类钱币，碰上倒霉的西班牙人，把对方的物资占为己有。我很习惯付出和收获挂钩，虽然有时候也会得不到回报，那也是运气不好罢了。我想不通更复杂的事情，这让我难过。

后面的记忆有点模糊了，第二天我从一个陌生女子的身边醒来，头疼地要命。我下来找了半天也没有可以解渴的东西，就打算去码头附近的酒馆再坐坐，喝点轻的。至少口袋里的钱还忠实地发挥着作用。

再次看到他时，我都懒得惊讶了，只是咒骂了一句。他好像和他哥哥和好了，刚刚他们在码头上拥抱了很久，等到那艘护航舰已经走远了，他还停在那里。码头上还有很多送行的人，每一个人都把不舍写在脸上。

我悄悄看了他一会儿，他给了围在他身边的小乞丐几个便士，小骗子得手后佯装感激地连声道谢，有几个还偷偷打量着他的腰间，我抱着双臂靠近，那些衣衫褴褛的小东西们一哄而散。他发现了我，先是礼貌地对我点头，然后疑惑我为什么也在这。

"船中午启航。"我现在知道了，阳光下他的眼睛是灰绿色的。“我在等我们的船长，他很快就该回来了。”

"这样……希望你能在这次找到想要的东西。" 

"我想要的每天都不一样。"

“那么，祝你得到你最想要的。” 

我看到他把两只手都撑在了拐杖上，突然失去了反驳的兴致。海腥味的风在召唤我，它让我离开坚硬的陆地，回到海平线的那一头。我的几个同伴已经到了，坐在海岸边悠闲地抽着烟，还有的抓住最后的机会跟路过的女人们调情。

"你呢，会继续呆在这里吗？" 

“等伤好后会去巴哈马，应该很快了。”他意识到了什么，有点失落地笑了，虽然只有一个片刻，“我猜，再见了（farewell）？”

我摇了摇头，第一次叫了他的名字。“再见，纽特。祝你好运。”

我们彼此挥了挥手，我果然再也没有见过他。但我学会了把自己想的东西写下来，放在我的枕头底下。那不容易，毕竟我已经非常久没有书写过文字了，但我坚持了下来。如果将来我碰上能再触动我心弦的姑娘，我会慢慢念给她听。

 

END


End file.
